<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Joli Bébé】漂亮寶貝 by moi_juejue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895269">【Joli Bébé】漂亮寶貝</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moi_juejue/pseuds/moi_juejue'>moi_juejue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian &amp; Guirao RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:20:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moi_juejue/pseuds/moi_juejue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*【flo双性米&amp;路人米】<br/>（她一直都像梦，像烟雾，是无可超越的梦幻，在离他越远的地方反而显得更加真实。）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Florent Mothe/Mikelangelo Loconte, Flo米, Others/Mikelangelo, 路人米</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*雌堕巨他妈大拼盘。烂长pure破车。<br/>*有被西西里的美丽传说启发。但是和它中心立意没有p关系。<br/>预警：脏黄雷。有破剧情。非常烂。双性寡妇模特米。包含性幻想、强奸、群p、指奸、公开行为、自慰、产乳、贞操带、言语侮辱、荡妇羞辱、黑丝、排泄、口交、腿交等等等等。不能接受千万不要看。</p><p>*其实除了搞黄。还想表达点别的东西。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【米凱萊是在一個春天回來的。】</p><p> </p><p>更多的人湧進門時，她已經在那兒了，在果塔小盤子邊上抽菸。<br/>漂亮的寡婦，可愛的米凱萊，被染成金色的頭髮乖順地貼在她臉頰的兩側，可能用了摩絲和軟化精油讓它們變得服服帖帖的。每片布料都牢牢貼在他的身上，從最裡面的內衣，到針織的套裙、開衫和外套，拉到大腿的透肉絲襪、頭頂的小帽子，都是黑色的、小巧的、軟軟的。她有張漂亮的小臉蛋，人人都喜歡。人盡皆知的、美麗的小寡婦，一顰一笑都可以牽動任何一個男人的心緒，自己卻渾然不覺。人人都知道她格守婚姻規矩，堅貞又順從，在丈夫死後仍然遵守他為她立下的規矩，甚至沒再擁有任何性生活，只能在每晚跪著祈禱之後看著丈夫的照片，用玩具在夫妻曾經生活的床上滿足自己難受的屄穴，口裡還喊著自己丈夫的名字。鄰居們每每聽到她難以自持的呻吟和喘息襠裡的陰莖就會挺起起來，管不好自己的丈夫們會謊稱是她吵得他們睡不著覺中了邪來躲避妻子的責罵。自從守活寡後，米凱萊更加不願意打扮得花枝招展，把自己漂亮的胸部和肉感的大腿包得嚴嚴實實。她自認為自己已經失去了魅力，別的男人卻在她走過時盯著她晃盪的臀部，想象自己的手揉搓她黑衣下豐滿挺立的胸和臀，伸進她緊緊被黑色內褲包裹，戳弄擴張她夾著玩具溼熱又柔軟的騷穴，看著米凱萊在他們身上起起伏伏。走路的時候，她的腰肢、胸部和屁股一晃一晃，在布料裡裹著反而顯得更加欲蓋彌彰——女人的惡鬼，男人的小天使。<br/>今天米凱萊很漂亮，她知道先生們要給她單獨作畫，所以那條過膝裙被熨燙過，就算是喪服也穿得那樣好看。布料修身地貼住她的胸脯和屁股上。當然，她還不知道她要經歷什麼，就著杯子小口小口地喝著甜酒，小心翼翼地吃著點心盤裡的果醬甜品。兩條肉感的小臂露在外面，米凱萊的手上綴滿了叮噹作響的鏈子，而且有粗有細，在他的面板上閃閃發光。絲綢剛好垂到她大腿的二分之一多一點，粉紅色，像嬰兒的肌膚的下襬隨著她腹部的擺動掃從裙裝下襬和大腿上的陰影中漏出，大腿從黑絲裡透出來，被束縛得鼓鼓囊囊。米凱萊安靜地並著腿坐著，實際上不但不顯得冰清玉潔，還讓她若隱若現的肉感大腿更加勾人。她渾然不覺，低著頭，手指搭著小點心的盤子，沉默著妄想像平時一樣成為晚宴的背景——她還以為自己只是遵從丈夫的意願來這裡社交呢。她努力低著頭，因為她自己塞進去的玩具在她的陰道里振動，她聳動著屁股，抬起它來夾得更緊，像小動物求歡一樣嬌嗲地嗚咽著，飽滿的臀部和臀縫若隱若現，溼漉漉的屄擦過冷冰冰的凳子和布料，半個屁股從粉紅色的絲綢裡露出來。她的顫抖和嗚咽幾乎就要在眾目睽睽之下變得更加明顯。這是她丈夫在世時給她定的規矩，她一直都堅持著完成。因為守寡，米凱萊很久沒有性生活了，隨便一個玩具就可以把她弄得溼溼黏黏，流出來的東西把她自己的臀縫和椅子都洇溼了，她擔驚受怕地換著坐姿，像是怕被人發現。好多人在看她，只是她自己並不知道，隨手摁熄了那支菸，灰被蹭在白花花的墊布上。她認為四下無人，便用手指偷偷沾取果塔上的糖漿，不知廉恥地塞進了自己的嘴裡吮吸著，轉動著自己的手指，好讓舌頭把指腹上甜膩的粘液統統刮乾淨。她並不知道光是看她做這個動作，許多在場人士已經硬得過分了。<br/>某個衣冠楚楚的男人向她走過去，她好像也看見他了，於是她對著他睜大了無辜的眼睛，又立刻膽怯地垂下眼睛，分開嘴脣，取出了嘴裡的那根手指低下頭，睫毛在她的臉上投下一片純潔的陰影。<br/>“玩得開心嗎？“男人問。<br/>“開心……嗯……嗯啊……“她抿起嘴巴對他甜甜地笑，媚叫一不小心漏了出來，使她的頭垂得更低。玩具沒有停止震動，靠近的男人聽到了她屁股裡的“嗡嗡”聲。“大家都很照顧我呢。”<br/>“妳真漂亮……”男人握住了她的下巴，摩挲著她的鬈髮，她那對微微皺起的眉毛在疑惑下展開，那雙棕色的眼睛把他魂都勾去了。“那我也……”他沒有等她說什麼話就把手伸進了她的裙子。老天，她沒有穿內衣，而且下面又溼又熱的，他立刻摸索著把手伸了進去，米凱萊輕輕呻吟了一下，隨即條件反射自覺地夾緊，好好吸住這跟入侵的手指，那裡簡直鬆軟可口地不行。男人的手指貼著玩具伸進去，在他的侍弄下，她開始分泌更多的蜜液。<br/>“啊……嗯啊……”她小聲地叫喚著，騷逼一張一合，就像發情的小貓咪一樣小幅度扭動著，翹起屁股求肏。<br/>他當然也興奮得不了，立刻加進了第二根手指，她的淫水已經順著他的手指滴下來了，當然還弄到了她自己的大腿根部和地板上。<br/>“不……先生……不可以”她小聲請求他，“我、我有丈夫……您看……”她往前挺了挺跨，他感受到了，她的小陰莖底部正被綁著絲帶，就像貞操帶一樣限制著她的勃起，“我是不可以偷偷玩的。”她可憐兮兮地請求著。對著那位衣冠楚楚的先生，她的陰道正依依不捨地纏著他，把他的手指吸得要失去知覺了。<br/>“米凱萊，你已經被賣給我們啦。你老公可是叮囑我們一定要把你弄得舒舒服服呢。”男人轉動著手指，不顧她的掙扎摁壓著她的內壁，畫架背後的男人們爭先恐後地提著建議，“把小母狗給弄溼！米凱萊溼溼的絕對會很漂亮。”<br/>男人把手指抽了出來，在她肉乎乎的大腿根上揩了揩，又拿這隻手狠狠捏了把她的圓乎乎的屁股，米凱萊吃驚地睜大眼睛看著他。<br/>她被放到了地毯上，她想逃跑，可是丈夫要求她在社交場合需要順從，要做個乖巧順從的花瓶，萬萬不可惹惱別人。於是她只能在地上發著抖，試圖祈求男人不要這樣對待她。可男人們反而過分得喜歡她，都走了過來。米凱萊的屁股被抬起來了，有人在摸她，有人在舔她，不知道是誰吃了她手裡的東西，但她的手卻被拽過去，被盡情地舔弄，或許還在按摩誰的陰莖。米凱萊不知道“舒服”是什麼意思，可一想既然這是丈夫的意思，米凱萊便乖乖地不違抗。她懵懵地看著貼上她身體的男人們，他們託著她的屁股，掰開她的腿，塞在裡面的玩具被暴露在大家眼前，他們握住了玩具的尾端，前後抽動著：“嗯啊……不要……嗯、嗯……不、不要……”群體性的圍觀提醒著她需要守衛自己為人妻子的堅貞，正在使用她的是別的男人，而不是她的丈夫。這激起米凱萊的羞恥，她反而把它夾得更緊。溼溼的液體因為淫肉的收縮漏出更多，淌到了男人們的手上。<br/>其中一個男人抽出了她身體裡的玩具，塞進她的後穴，淫水滴了一地。狠狠往裡一捅。<br/>“啊啊……嗯啊……”她無法控制地高聲叫了出來，隨即意識到自己叫得多麼放蕩，便死死閉上嘴不要叫出聲。可她卻無法抑制地渴望著侵犯，聳動著自己的屁股，想讓它進得更深。下面的騷逼像是合不上的嘴，仍然在吐著水。另外幾個男人舔舐著她的乳房，她圓挺的胸部被他們往嘴裡送，被一張張嘴吮吸著，她就像給孩子們餵奶的母親一樣挺著自己的酥胸，被男人們盡情地吮吸、啃咬，“不愧是餵過小孩的小母狗。”男人吸著她的乳頭含糊不清地說，而米凱萊快被屁股裡振動的玩具肏得要失了智，也不知道是在求誰：“先生……先生……求求您…不要……不要……米凱萊有丈夫……”她哭泣著掙扎，卻被緊緊抓住，熱乎乎的肢體貼著她，難以自持地張開大腿，把她紅紅的、軟軟的、溼漉漉的騷逼展示得更明顯，那裡還在無意識地一張一合。<br/>男人立刻對著她下面的小嘴插進去，但是沒有插得很深，只是把龜頭塞進去，在口子邊摩擦著。<br/>“啊……嗯啊……不要……不要這樣子……”米凱萊受不了陰莖頭這樣若有若無的搔癢，無意之中把腿張得更開，“不、不可以有性生活……”她不明白了，這些人可都是她和她丈夫共同的朋友，還經常誇讚他們的婚姻，怎麼會有這樣的想法……<br/>男人笑笑，不顧她的乞求，一挺身子，酥酥軟軟的小嘴把它輕輕鬆鬆地吃了進去。<br/>“操，你們不知道她裡面多舒服！”男人對身邊的人說著，大力抽插起來。米凱萊的丈夫從來沒有這樣子肏過她，他從來只是機械地抽動，可這裡的男人們卻肏得那麼深，陰莖是那麼巨大，在她溼乎乎的屁股裡一進一出。米凱萊一下子被玩舒服了，媚叫起來，“小狗狗，妳肯定能再吞一根的對不對？”<br/>米凱萊神智不清地點著頭，幸福地微笑著，“雞雞……好、好想要……好喜歡啊……”她立刻反應過來自己說了什麼，自己簡直就像一條隨意被肏的淫蕩小狗，她難受極了，祈求著男人們不要這樣對她，讓他們把在後面的玩具塞到前面，可是這麼舒服，她已經不知道怎麼逃開了。另一個男人也進來了，稍微有點困難，畢竟裡面已經有根東西了。不過兩根塞進來，一方面是把米凱萊的小屁股撐得更好看，紅潤潤的；一方面也讓她吸得再緊了一些，愉悅地含著兩根對於她來說巨大的東西。<br/>“果然是生過小孩子啊……”男人說，“這騷逼都鬆了……”<br/>米凱萊聽著急了，眼淚就這樣留下來了，挺挺屁股說：“米凱萊還可以繼續，求求您，求求您不要不喜歡米凱萊……”<br/>米凱萊聽到了自己說了什麼，羞愧地解釋道：“大家、大家放過米凱萊吧……丈夫要——”米凱萊曾經在宴會上被男人摸，他們在她不知不覺中貼上了她的後背，雙手伸進她的胸罩揉搓她胸前的兩坨。那事後丈夫可是氣急敗壞，狠狠地教訓了她，那次過後她變得更加潔身堅貞，再也不敢對著別的男人溼，也不穿低胸的裙子了。此刻她又想到了丈夫的責罵，她搖著頭小心翼翼地拒絕著。可被她含著的兩個男人看看對方，沒等她反應就開始以不同的頻率大幅度抽插。<br/>“啊……啊啊……”這已經太超過了。她僅剩的體面都被撕開，沉入情慾的海洋。米凱萊無法剋制地大聲浪叫著，熱情地用溫暖的淫肉包裹住男人們的東西，夾緊了屁股，東西都插得更深。“果然是小母狗……這麼貪吃看來是喂不飽咯！”<br/>“不、不是……啊、啊啊……米凱萊……不是、不是小狗……”她這麼哭著，卻緊緊含住男人們的恩賜，用漂亮的小嘴吮吸著別人壯碩的陰莖，用柔軟的大腿夾住男人們的腰求他們插得更深，他們不是她的丈夫，可他們可以隨意地肏開她，甚至讓她有了錯覺，陰莖就要肏開子宮，龜頭就要擠進肚子。她哭泣著請求大家停止，卻又隨著他們的頻率無意識地扭動著屁股，把男人們夾得欲仙欲死，小嘴裡撐不下的熱液就往下流，把她自己弄得溼溼的，再把墊布弄得溼溼粘粘。好喜歡……米凱萊的意識開始渙散，一張一合的淫肉吸緊男人的陰莖，破碎的詞彙劃過她被攪渾的大腦，好爽……好大……好舒服……事實上她就這麼叫了出來。隨著她的陰道收縮，男人們先後射在了裡面，雙倍的精液，米凱萊被如此舒服的強姦征服，露出寡廉鮮恥小母狗的本色。絲襪束縛著被男人們肏弄的大腿，酥胸從黑色的裙子溢位，淫液打溼了她的黑紗，黑色的絲襪被男人扒著，以便能肏得更深。眼淚一滴一滴淌下來，陰莖把它肏得一抖一抖，米凱萊的騷逼噴出一股又一股熱流。</p><p>“快點！走快點！”<br/>年輕的男人們跟在隊伍後面，全部是未滿二十的學徒。他們都不知不覺地停了下來。<br/>弗洛朗回頭了，但是還是忍不住往門裡張望。一群孩子第一次見到這樣香豔誘惑的活春宮。<br/>金髮美人的絲襪和殼肉一樣的屄穴在成年男人的體毛和肉體中若隱若現。她漂亮的臉蛋上沾滿了淚水和香汗，仰著頭吮吸著一根粗壯的陰莖，溼漉漉的腿間佈滿聳動的陰莖和腦袋，還有人拿著陰莖肏她的乳溝。她面色潮紅，眼角嫣紅，渾身溼透，肉感大腿、胸和果凍臀在交媾的節奏中一浪一浪，媚叫和呻吟是那樣好聽，不用看就知道，學徒們都已經悄悄支起了小帳篷。<br/>“……這……又有騷逼又有雞巴的尤物……”<br/>“真漂亮……好想玩啊……”隊伍裡的男人感嘆著。<br/>“是米凱萊啊……果然是第一美臀……”<br/>“是啊……這胸，這屁股……要是能摸一下……”其他人心醉神迷地附和著。<br/>“好啦！你們這些色鬼！”前面帶路的肥胖女傭窩火地哇哇大叫，粗而沙啞的聲音在走廊裡反覆迴盪，震得人頭痛。大家這才反應過來都開始跟著上樓，弗洛朗卻悄悄留在了原地，從門縫中張望。<br/>他痴迷地望著她被黑絲束縛著的大腿，男人們粗大的指節現在裡面，把她的肉擠出一個個紅印。他們掰開她的屁股，大力地肏進去，她的腰被握在男人手裡，他們像騎馬一樣騎著她。弗洛朗從未看到真實的交媾場景，他呆呆地看著深色的一根根猙獰的陰莖在她的身上肏著她，在她腿間摩擦，頂著她的腦袋，在她的嘴裡進出，擠進她深深的乳溝帶動她的乳房震盪。亮晶晶的淫液掛在她的身上，她側對著弗洛朗粉紅色的屄和肛門一張一合，飢渴難耐地吞吐著，可她臉上卻寫滿了羞恥，大顆大顆的眼淚順著她吮吸男人陰莖那張純潔的面孔滑落，潮紅的臉色和她浪蕩的下體形成了鮮明的對比，那麼性感，那麼漂亮……一股熱流順著他的臉頰奔湧像他的下身，瘋狂地聚集了起來。<br/>弗洛朗覺得燥熱難忍，立刻跑去了衛生間。他站在單間裡，拉下自己的褲子握住自己的傢伙擼動了起來，腦海裡出現了她漂亮的臉，眼睛上翻，微張著嘴，在男人身下抖動。他想象著自己的手，攏上她豐滿挺立的乳房，羞辱她神祕的陰莖；他渾身燥熱，想象著自己插進她粉紅色的、流著水，滑滑嫩嫩的騷逼，握住她的腰大力撞擊，一下一下，聽著她的媚叫。<br/>“啊、啊啊……”即使是在這裡他也能聽見這個尤物美好的淫叫，他一下一下順著節奏擼動，甚至有了佔有她的滑稽錯覺，感覺自己肏進了她滑溜溜的屁股，和她做愛，啪嗒啪嗒地撞擊起來，而這般漂亮的尤物就在他的跨間流著蜜液，他羞辱她，掰過她的臉，看她令人上癮的禁慾的表情和羞恥造成的紅暈。“啊、啊、啊啊………”弗洛朗加快了速度，手掌快遞摩擦。他想象著是她柔軟祕密的通道，他的陰莖在裡面橫衝直撞，越肏越深，她發軟的腿被他把著，被用力地撞擊，發出淫穢的水聲——<br/>他長舒了一口氣，射了出來。</p><p>“米凱萊，能聽見我說話嗎？”男人問。<br/>當她清醒了一點時，男人們都站到了畫板後面，米凱萊軟軟地趴在溼透了的畫布上。<br/>“啊啊……可以的……嗯啊……”米凱萊斷斷續續地回答。她的屁股裡可還是塞著玩具的。它現在換了個模式，還滑到了深處，一會兒輕，一會兒重地碾壓著她的小軟肉。沒有男人在愛撫她，她被擺在一群人之間圍觀。奶頭和下面都空空的，米凱萊受不了，空虛感貫穿了她。在迷糊中她期盼著快點結束，大家好繼續肏她，把她喂得飽飽的。在念頭出來之後，她立刻告誡自己，她可是上流人士的丈夫，可以為藝術獻身，但萬萬不可以有淫穢放蕩的念頭。米凱萊毫無保留地在心裡狠狠責罵自己。<br/>“米凱萊，把胸部挺起來，屁股撅起來，腿繃直夾緊了。”男人提醒道。米凱萊乖巧地照做，擺出畫家們最喜歡的、最完美的姿勢。<br/>“夾緊了米凱萊，我不要看到它流出來。”男人嚴厲地說。<br/>“嗯啊……嗯嗯……好、好的……”她順從地挺起屁股，把玩具和夾得更緊，纏起雙腳盡力抵住精液流出的小嘴。<br/>男人們紛紛開始誇她漂亮。誇她漂亮的臉蛋，豐腴的身材，緊緻柔軟的屁股，難以自持、美麗又純潔的表情和下面紅腫的小嘴。它儘管是被繃緊了，還是在沒有意識地一張一合，和他的小陰莖一樣顫抖著漏著水。米凱萊被說得暈乎乎的。自己的丈夫從來沒有說過自己漂亮，甚至還對她的身體百般嫌棄，甚至還在肏她時評價她的身體。而此刻大家是那麼喜歡她，甚至喜歡她淫蕩的小屁股，喜歡而不是厭惡那裡淌著水的樣子。“記住，米凱萊，”她的丈夫喜歡這樣對她說，“男人說一個小妻子漂亮是罪惡。”可此刻大家都在誇讚她，欣喜和快樂伴隨著自我認識的罪惡羞恥感爆發，米凱萊，她對自己說，這些誇讚是淫穢骯髒的，你千萬不能為此高興。可她的身體對讚美做出了劇烈的反應，軟肉熱情翕和，卻又下意識地害怕違反丈夫的規矩。隨著情緒的爆發，她不禁又溼在了裙子裡。<br/>“米凱萊，給我夾緊了。”嚴厲的男人打斷了她的思考厲聲批評道，加快了手裡畫畫的動作。<br/>“嗚……”她立刻把腰繃得更緊，有意識地縮起陰道，含住裡面的分泌物和被男人們射進去的精液。她一動也不敢動。剛被輪姦完的小狗不僅溼溼的，還不能碰碰自己，只能在玩具的“嗡嗡”聲裡小幅度地顫抖，露出可憐兮兮的表情，努力通過晃動屁股在地上磨蹭獲得一點快感，可是效果甚微，米凱萊急得嗚嗚哭了出來。<br/>“你去幫幫他。”他對另一個男人說。<br/>男人坐在米凱萊身邊，她立刻感覺到了溫度。一個勁兒往他懷裡爬。男人並沒有愛撫她的胸部，也沒有把手指塞進她，反而是輕輕高頻率拍打著米凱萊的屁股，彈她粉嫩嫩的蛋蛋，就像對付發情的小貓咪一樣。米凱萊難受得直把屁股往上送，讓男人拍。在這個過程中，她還不忘夾緊自己的腿，防止液體淌出來。男人繼續拍著她的臀部，那裡粉粉的，像只又翹又飽滿的水蜜桃。她難受地扭動著，嗯嗯啊啊地叫著，眼睛紅紅的，眼淚一滴一滴往下掉。<br/>“嗯啊……”她又被肏到了敏感的地方，玩具滑到了深處，瘋狂不間斷地碾壓著她的敏感點。“啊啊……啊啊……要到了……”她哭著扭動著，淫肉一鬆，被玩具肏到了高潮，淫水一下子湧了出來。沒有權利勃起的陰莖也吐出了一大股水，把她腿間弄得又黏又滑，就連陰部鼓鼓的肉都被淫液捂得更熱乎了，在水光下明晃晃一片。高潮過後，米凱萊在一片眩暈裡迷迷糊糊地張開腿，把自己吐著水的騷逼展示出來。下面紅彤彤的小嘴無意識地張張合合，抽抽著吐出熱液。就連她的小陰莖也不住地顫抖著，它被限制著勃起，最多達到半硬的狀態，但是頭部還是吐著精水。米凱萊難耐地請求道：“插進來……求您……”<br/>另外的男人們忍不了這漂亮的臉楚楚可憐地滴下眼淚來，紛紛提出願意滿足米凱萊。就這樣，新的陰莖插了進來，作畫停止了，小狗米凱萊又被填滿了。精液往她的肚子裡流，她的小肚子逐漸變得鼓鼓的，就像懷孕了一樣。“小婊子，果然適合出來賣呢，沒幾下就溼成這個樣子了呢。”男人摁摁她圓滾滾的肚皮，她就像尿尿一般把黏糊糊的體液排出來，“嗚嗯、嗚嗯……米凱萊漏、漏啦……好、好癢……好難受啊……”她不僅一副難以自持的樣子，還看起來十分純潔地張著嘴被狠狠地肏。米凱萊很長時間沒有經歷過這樣高強度的交媾了。肏得深了，尿就被逼出來。米凱萊像是被幹漏了一樣，隨著插入的節奏淌著屁股裡的好東西，就算快冷掉的也被頂進去，生來就該挨肏的屁股把它們捂得溼溼熱熱的，流出來的時候都是暖暖的，像蜂蜜一樣甜甜的、黏答答的。<br/>“貪心的小婊子，真是怎麼喂都不能餵飽呢！”男人用頭深深地頂著她深處的軟肉，被肏開的米凱萊含住她，男人享受著她一緊一緊的收縮。<br/>“不要……嗯……嗯啊——”米凱萊的丈夫也喜歡這樣說她。只要一說，米凱萊就開始出水，真是和話裡一模一樣。她一抽一抽地扭著：“要、要壞掉了……老、老公……”男人們生氣了——“不準再說老公了米凱萊。你已經被賣給我們了。你得好好學怎麼做只稱職的小狗，乖乖等我們把你餵飽。”他掰開她的腿，強迫米凱萊看著自己一片粘膩的交媾之處，“看到了嗎，你這麼貪吃，當只小狗再合適不過了！”<br/>有的人把她軟軟的陰莖握在手裡，像擠奶一樣捏著，它便嘰嘰咕咕地叫著，抖著翹起來，被擠出幾股精水，已經在婚姻和交媾裡失去了本來應有的功能，這無疑給她自己帶來了更多的羞恥感。米凱萊嘗試著合上腿，藏起這根綁著絲帶的小東西。“小婊子，妳不配長雞巴。”其他男人也贊同著，壞笑著彈她小巧的、長著絨毛的粉紅色蛋蛋，紛紛開始發表自己的看法。“小狗狗，雞雞已經弄壞掉啦，這裡不能正常射精了呢！”“照我說，小母狗只配用後面高潮。”“這雞長的，一點用也沒有。”“真他媽能吃，跟著這小逼吐水呢！”她噴水了，因為男人的辱罵。“小婊子，越罵越騷咯！果然就是公共肉便器呢。吸得真緊！”<br/>米凱萊哭著想要用腿把自己的陰莖遮起來，可是她被肏得那麼深，哪還能合上腿吶？她只能哭著把屁股裡的陰莖夾得更緊，像哺乳期的小狗，渾身溼漉漉的，軟軟的生殖器被擠出更多的精水，就像他們在擠出她的母乳，給那些男人們更多羞辱她的快感。男人們當然不會就此罷休，他們把對於她那張小嘴過於粗壯的陰莖塞進她的喉嚨，噎得她嗚咽著，更加乖順地舔弄著，啾啾地吮吸著，嘴巴鼓鼓的，金色的、毛茸茸的腦袋在他們跨間聳動，男人們被吸沒了魂。“米凱萊，乖乖的，都吃下去不要浪費哦！”在嘴巴里、屁股裡的陰莖一股一股射進她的身體，米凱萊乖乖嚥下去，男人們的胸毛磨蹭著她的黑絲，被束縛的大腿在揉弄下推動著她果凍一樣的臀瓣。她毫無怨言地夾好屁股裡一跳一跳的陰莖，一抖一抖地抽著，顫顫巍巍地被大力騎著。漂亮迷人的米凱萊，不但沒在性中失去自我，反而展示了自己的全部。她就是該挨操的小母狗，在交媾裡認清了自己的本性。貞節告訴她這是錯誤，可她渴望交合的身體卻緊緊咬著陰莖，無法抑制地被肏到舒服。她就是愛，就是性。被滑膩膩的精液和無法抗拒的慾望澆灌，被溼漉漉的肉體和欲仙欲死的神情塑造。</p><p>他在門縫裡看到了赤裸孤身的米凱萊。<br/>猶豫了一下，弗洛朗推開了門。<br/>“您可不可以幫我一下？”米凱萊躺在還未清理的畫布上，只不過換了塊相對來說更加乾淨的地方，她把頭湊過去，咬住了嘴脣背對著他，翹起了屁股，張開已經被蹂躪過的軟脣，小心翼翼地震動鼻翼。這是弗洛朗僥倖偷來的私人福利。還有條未來得及摘下的項鍊掛在她的脖子上，非常短，但閃閃發光。另外的鏈子基本上都被弄斷了，散落了一地。她一絲不掛，身上一股香香甜甜又腥臊的騷味兒，後穴裡被惡趣味塞上硬幣和紙鈔——小母狗的工資，男人們這麼說。硬幣卡在她的穴口，有些在往外滑，隨著軟肉的一張一合一進一出，小巧的蛋蛋掛在前段。她柔滑細膩，但佈滿指痕的身體在暗淡的月光裡閃著淫蕩而神聖的光輝。被塗抹愛液、塞著錢幣的屁股在光的折射下顯著一片白花花的淫光。弗洛朗看呆了，這是他看到的第一個和裸露的尤物共處，那麼近，近得他看見她細微的粉色褶皺。<br/>“我可以知道您的名字嗎？”米凱萊乖順地看著他。<br/>“弗洛朗。弗洛朗·莫特。”男人回答。<br/>“弗洛朗……”米凱萊軟軟地說，“您可以幫我把它們取出來嗎？”<br/>年輕的畫家走了過去，指尖撫上了她的臀瓣，試探著觸碰了她的蜜穴，探進手指，一下子被穴裡的翕合嚇到，然後緩緩摳出錢幣和紙鈔，它們從米凱萊的臀部滑落時拉出幾條黏稠的絲，軟趴趴地粘著熱液。這幾乎打開了米凱萊身體的開關，先前硬幣塞住了她的屁股，堵住了她自己的分泌物和男人們射進去的精液噴湧而出。她像排洩一樣挺住屁股，隨著液體的噴湧，她鼓起來的肚子漸漸憋了回去，那些粘稠的淫液順著她的臀縫噴湧到地上，在弗洛朗收回手之前淌上了他的手腕，他驚奇地看著自己被熱液澆上的手和米凱萊閃閃發光的小器官。她發出了一聲放鬆的嗚咽表示自己的舒服，抬起屁股蹭了蹭弗洛朗的手以示好。公然排洩，她已經不知不覺地把自己定位為淫蕩可愛的小母狗了。<br/>“謝謝您。”她乖巧地沉下腰去，把屁股安放在腳底板上。<br/>“……不用謝。”男人拘謹地答道。米凱萊湊上前自然而然地湊過去。他好像是害怕似的，不去看米凱萊的裸體。一滴香汗正從她的後頸滑到了背上。從光滑的肌膚滾落，聚集在她柔韌窈窕的腰窩。<br/>年輕的藝術家還尚帶青澀的面孔，他柔軟的鬍子，濃密的睫毛和溫柔的、稍有木訥、年輕的雙眼，在昏暗之中注視那具閃閃發光的身體。她抿了抿紅脣，看他沒有說話，就軟軟地勾勾手指，“您過來再幫我個忙好嗎？”<br/>“……我需要躺下嗎？”弗洛朗面無表情地問。<br/>“嗯。您躺下吧。”她拍拍畫布，企圖讓它變得鬆軟。弗洛朗依舊是面無表情地躺下來。<br/>“您知道……我沒有過——”<br/>“沒關係，您就過來，”她甜軟地笑了笑，“他們拿走了我的玩具……”她鬆開夾在兩腿之間的布，“您就插進來就好了。”<br/>她在昏暗的環境裡聽到了衣物摩擦的聲音，她知道弗洛朗準備好了。年輕人第一次感覺到自己硬得可怕，所有的血液都流到了下身。<br/>她摸索著握住弗洛朗的陰莖，塞了進去。米凱萊看著弗洛朗年輕的臉，看到他旺盛的體毛就知道弗洛朗的陰莖格外粗壯。弗洛朗卻是第一次被握住自己的陰莖，她柔軟細嫩的手撫摸上他的柱身，冰涼地握住他又硬又燙的陰莖，塞進了她溫暖的身體。弗洛朗感受到她在不停地分泌，被肏軟的屄穴整根吞下了。<br/>“您不要動。”米凱萊折起自己的腿，夾住弗洛朗的腰窩，把頭埋在他的胸上，蹭著他帶著汗液的胸毛。<br/>“我一會兒要走。”弗洛朗心虛地說，“我就是來拿東西的。”<br/>“沒關係。”米凱萊說，“我很快就會睡著的。一會兒您自己退出來就好了。”<br/>弗洛朗溫暖的呼吸噴在米凱萊的額頭上，他在她的身體裡越來越硬。米凱萊聽到了低沉、隱忍的呼吸麻酥酥地劃過她的脊樑，卻不知道弗洛朗在發瘋般以自己恐怖的毅力控制著幾乎要噴出的精液。在她守寡的每一天，米凱萊都按照丈夫在世的要求含著玩具入睡，每天都不能有不服從的情況。而這個夜晚，她沒有躺在他們的雙人床上，沒有含著她熟悉的假陰莖，也也沒有祈禱；她甚至丟失自己的貞堅，成為了人盡皆知的小蕩婦，這是如此神奇而令人費解，讓米凱萊難以思考清楚。她沉下臉，在他的胸口吻了吻，“親愛的，我可以再含深一點嗎？”<br/>“您……您自便。”<br/>米凱萊把屁股再往前送了點，咕咕嘰嘰的水聲在黑暗裡被放大得恐怖。這下吞到底了，她發出了生滿意的嘆息，用連線小穴的軟肉蹭著弗洛朗的陰囊。“好、好舒服……”她輕輕嘆道。<br/>她慢慢閉上眼睛，被塞得飽飽的，在舒適中陷入了沉睡。她帶著整整一天所經歷的疲憊，渴望著溫暖和安全，像個孩子一樣蜷縮著，鬆鬆地含著一根巨大的、正在變硬的陰莖。米凱萊這樣可愛的小狗，睡覺要是不塞點什麼，那是永遠不可能抵達香甜的夢鄉的——<br/>男人們的肉體是她的雲彩，粗壯的陰莖是她的馬駒，她最喜歡的就是騎著它，用性慾產著骯髒的奶水——黏稠的愛液，染溼慾求不滿的小嘴，流進自己的小肚子裡，流到小馬兒寬闊專碩的脊背上，在這堅挺的、炙熱的、搖擺的馬兒上被顛得起起伏伏。人人都知道，哪怕弗洛朗，米凱萊，漂亮的小母狗，陰莖已經變成了她最深的渴望，而精液也變成了她最好的慰藉。</p><p>昏昏沉沉的，米凱萊覺得自己是溼答答的。——是小點心，或者酒，他們下藥了——米凱萊下意識扭了扭屁股，她感覺自己的下面被塞上了，好像是根陰莖，溫溫的。米凱萊任由他們擺弄，她很困，自己也意識不清醒地嘟噥著，捏著她乳房的手和正塞在裡面的東西讓她很舒服。她再扭了扭——嗯啊……她叫了。她感覺到自己的後穴也被插了，正在慢慢進出，好像是害怕吵醒她。她不拒絕他們，迷迷糊糊地張開腿，喃喃著好舒服之類的話。<br/>先擠進去頭，別弄醒她……米凱萊聽到有人竊竊私語，在睡夢裡收縮著自己的陰道，男人再進得更多，她輕輕地哼了幾聲。男人再往裡擠，她乖巧地閉著眼，張著小嘴哼哼，含住送進去的東西。她的迷糊、順從極大地滿足了男人們的慾望。他們有了睡奸漂亮小狗的快感，特別是她還那麼乖巧地囈語著，認真地夾好，一副處女一樣天真純潔的表情，更是讓男人們忍住不想肏得更深。<br/>下面有個玩具，好像是正肏著她的男人塞進去的。他抬抬她的屁股，玩具就往後滑得更深，正是不高頻的振動，把她弄得鬆鬆軟軟。<br/>米凱萊很喜歡這樣，她已經被弄得溼乎乎、軟綿綿了，甚至在這樣舒服的睡奸中，她感到了安心和舒適。她被男人的肌肉、大腿、體毛和陰莖包圍，正在睡夢中被陰莖侵犯，被撕破的包腿襪、透明內衣和包臀內褲都鬆鬆垮垮地掛在她豐腴的身體上，屁股裡和軟逼裡被塞上熱乎乎的陰莖，正被肏得四肢發軟。<br/>嗯啊……她又叫了，插得深了，她感覺到了。有點太深了，米凱萊的腦海裡亮起黃燈，她有點害怕。他頂得她在畫布上顛簸著。<br/>“小、小心……”米凱萊帶著哭腔小聲反抗著，“小心孩子……”<br/>“孩子？”弗洛朗正揉著她的胸脯，米凱萊不時嗯嗯幾聲，“已經懷上了？”<br/>“假孕。”另個男人說，“你不知道。她老公把她賣過來的時候說了，她心理有點毛病，每次肏完都要假孕。”<br/>“聽說運氣好的還會噴奶呢！”另個男人笑著捏了捏她的乳頭，那裡又紅又腫。<br/>“小狗狗，流起奶來可真是可愛又淫蕩。”<br/>弗洛朗複雜地看了他一眼，並沒有很久，因為男人很快低下頭去，端起米凱萊的屁股，肏到前所未有的深度。她還夾著尺寸可觀的玩具呢，這下這根假陰莖也被塞得更深了。“啊啊……呼啊……嗯啊……不要……不要……”米凱萊哭得激烈起來，她好像已經被從夢中被肏醒了，但意識並不清醒，像發情了一樣迷濛地掙扎著，在男人們看來，就是柔弱可肏，漂亮可愛的肉便器，肏進去顯得更加可愛。這人的陰莖很長，確確實實頂得太過於深了，米凱萊都有了要被肏進肚子的錯覺。“不，不要……太深了……我、我們的孩子……”她語無倫次地求饒著，“婊子，”男人凶狠地擰了把她的屁股，“我他媽還是第一次操妳呢！”米凱萊想要逃開，可是她不管怎麼扭動，也只能把陰莖和玩具吃得更深，把自己肏得更軟，她的屁股和淫肉已經記住了塞入物品的形狀，她已經無法逃脫了。“哈啊……啊啊……嗯、嗯……”她不斷髮出無意義的音節，又重新陷入混沌，“小騷逼……”男人笑著挺著陰莖，“這麼能吃呀……”<br/>米凱萊聽著心醉神祕地送上屁股：“你們、是不是很喜歡……我呀……”<br/>“喜歡，米凱萊，我們可喜歡妳了！”男人們爭先恐後地說，“米凱萊，給我們每個人都生一個吧！”<br/>那句“喜歡”讓米凱萊溼得厲害極了。她不想背叛自己的丈夫，拼命阻止著自己有那方面的想法，可是她渾身燥熱，大家又把她肏得太舒服，肚子和屁股都熱熱的，她實在是太喜歡了。“嗯嗯啊……好舒服，好深啊……好爽啊……”她看著把陰莖送進自己身體的男人，顫顫地比劃著：“先生，您那麼長，插太深啦……啊、啊……”尿已經肏不出來，可是米凱萊怎麼可能不讓自己徹底溼漉漉呢？她的陰莖積極地吐著精水，淌到了巨物插入的地方，把交合的地方弄得黏膩膩，“米凱萊……米凱萊和寶寶都要被雞雞肏壞啦……”她閉上眼睛，張著嘴呻吟著，哭著，扭動自己的腰部。<br/>弗洛朗正擠著她的乳房，米凱萊突然挺了挺，把自己圓乎乎的奶往弗洛朗的手裡送，弗洛朗愣愣地擠了擠，白色的腥臊從粉紅色的乳粒裡溢了出來，黏在了弗洛朗的虎口上。弗洛朗驚訝地抬起頭，看到米凱萊虛虛的眼神，她鬆鬆地護著肚子，幸福地享受男人們陰莖的服侍。但那隻手，無意識地撫弄著一根陰莖，正是弗洛朗的，剪得過短的指甲蹭過他的頭部，在那裡打轉。弗洛朗怔怔地看著她，在得到允許後低下頭去吮吸起米凱萊的乳房，熱乎乎的奶水被吸了出來，米凱萊的叫聲立刻變得綿軟又嬌嗲，她的胸脹痛脹痛，但是舌頭正刮過她的乳粒，腥臊的奶水正難以剋制地流著。“啊啊——好爽……呼啊……好舒服！大家都請射進來……”米凱萊微微閉著眼睛，身體在跟著男人們抽插的頻率搖晃，不同的男人內射了無數次。她整個人都溼漉漉的。不僅是被伺候著的陰脣，軟啪啪的、壞掉的陰莖和被吮著的奶，還有她的睫毛，上面掛著亮閃閃的眼淚和男人們射上去的精液。米凱萊就喜歡這樣你情我願的強姦，就像視力不好的小母狗喜歡在發情期被任何公狗插進去。她則盡職盡責地含著他們，把他們吸得暖暖的，被喂得飽飽的，緊緊含著陰道里兩根粗壯的陰莖，用她收縮著的，光滑、溫暖、溼乎乎的騷逼和腸道討好他們。她被包圍在汗津津的肉體、男人糾結著的體毛和粗壯的陰莖裡，抬腿含下更多的東西，達到多重高潮，翻著白眼，在幸福裡抽搐著。好撐……啊啊……真的好舒服……米凱萊張著腿，軟軟地說。<br/>在這場盛宴裡，男人們積極地肏弄著米凱萊，而弗洛朗則像個孩子一樣，認真又虔誠地吮吸著米凱萊的奶。迷迷糊糊之間米凱萊的出水量更大了。她屁股一挺，自然是噴了身下男人一身。</p><p>“嗯……嗯……啊啊……”<br/>已經是在這裡的第八天了。米凱萊的小肚子就沒有空過，男人們都喜歡射進來，聽它們在她身體裡晃動。<br/>在廁所裡的米凱萊把手指頭伸進了自己的屄穴，一下一下挑弄著。慾望一下子來，她自己也控制不住了，“嗯……嗯……”她扭動著，“啊……啊啊……快、快了……”米凱萊看著自己的手，她已經不知不覺地噴了，手上滑溜溜黏糊糊都是。她並不滿足，繼續把手指伸進去攪著，米凱萊還是覺得一片空虛，不甚清醒嗚嗚地哭著，軟綿綿的肉吸著她的手，慾求不滿地蠕動著。<br/>“吱——”單間們被推開了，進來的是弗洛朗。他在外面剛尿完，褲鏈還沒拉上。開門就看見了坐在地上自慰的米凱萊，她的騷逼像殼肉露在外面一張一合。在米凱萊的注視下，弗洛朗的陰莖一點一點地硬了起來。<br/>“我來幫您！”米凱萊看到這根大東西雙眼發亮。她湊上前去用臉摩擦著弗洛朗滾燙的陰莖，用嘴包裹住了它吞吐了起來。陰莖還帶有尿液的味道，這讓她更加興奮。米凱萊含住後往裡嚥著，溫暖的口腔和收縮著的、喉嚨深處的軟肉讓弗洛朗如至雲端，雙腿發軟，餘下的一點尿液也被吸了出來，小小的熱流通過他的陰莖。他低下頭，就看見腿間聳動的金色的腦袋一抖一抖，看見她被自己塞滿鼓起來的腮幫子，還有自己水淋淋的下身射出精液，黏在她的臉上，米凱萊把剩下的咕嚕咕嚕嚥下去。這幅光景實在是太過美好。弗洛朗一個不注意，深吸一口氣差點昏了過去。<br/>弗洛朗並沒有什麼性事經驗，而簡直就是象徵性的米凱萊就像他潛意識裡的神一樣吸引著他，以至於見到她後他在手淫時眼前浮現的就是她歡愉的臉，他難以自控地聞她的香味，竊取她的內衣又聞又舔。他還只是年輕的處男，甚至都沒有真正肏進過誰的身體，而米凱萊的到來讓學生時代從未嘗過甜頭的他的性覺醒，襠部蠢蠢欲動。弗洛朗並不知道怎樣才能填滿她慾求不滿的屄，但是米凱萊可以化解一切問題。她讓他坐到地板上，自己跪到他身上騎起了他的陰莖。米凱萊胸前的肉在弗洛朗臉前顫抖著，被他攏進手裡大力揉搓著，他痴迷地聞著她的香味，無數次他拿著內衣這樣意淫，現在美夢中的酥胸就在他的面前。<br/>“老師有沒有教你這個是什麼呀？”她扭了扭屁股。她看弗洛朗沒說話，接著扭動起來，“嗯……啊啊……這個……”她往前拱拱，好被肏得更深，“Flo，你插進來那裡很深很深的地方有一塊小肉肉，如果你的肉棒在那裡摩擦我就會很爽，你也會很舒服哦！”<br/>弗洛朗看著她。米凱萊深深一挺，弗洛朗就進得深了幾寸，她不安分地起落，陰莖開始大幅度進出，弗洛朗突然感覺到一個位置米凱萊的下面就收縮一下，他開始把住她的腰在她身體裡探索，同時留意米凱萊屄夾著他陰莖的力度。他從不知道收縮是那麼劇烈，那麼爽。逐漸的，他已經肏上那個點了，又溼又熱的小肉肉嘬著他的陰莖，“你……啊啊……你好厲害……學得好快噢……”米凱萊大力起伏著，的確，弗洛朗又粗又壯的陰莖爽到她了。弗洛朗被鼓勵後更加幹勁滿滿，他開始掌握控制權，架起米凱萊折起她的腿用力抽插著，猛烈地撞擊著她。他們倆現在都貼著地板上米凱萊之前流下的熱液，弗洛朗粗重地呼吸著，室內不僅有米凱萊一浪一浪的媚叫還有兩人交合處啪嗒啪嗒的拍打撞擊聲。<br/>“要、要……”米凱萊沒有說完就噴在了弗洛朗身上，把他澆了個措手不及。<br/>“這、這麼多……”<br/>“嗯嗯對的。”她扭扭屁股，“這個叫潮噴哦，你喜不喜歡呀？”她將粘上液體的手指送到弗洛朗面前，他含上，仔仔細細地嘬著，下身有一下沒一下頂著。<br/>“啊啊……下面好癢啊……大、大力一點！”她慾求不滿，她已經軟下去，但是弗洛朗還硬在裡面。他立刻把她架起來，摁在牆上肏起來。由於摺疊的原因弗洛朗插得更深，頂到深處。她大張著腿，她軟掉的陰莖在撞擊的節奏下拍打著她自己。她已經高潮過的內壁又軟又溼，又跟著弗洛朗的節奏一下一下收縮。<br/>“啊……Flo……啊啊……你真厲害……好、好棒……”<br/>她昂起頭夾緊他，熱液從折起的雙腿間含著陰莖的粉色小嘴裡順著淌下來，爽得失了智。<br/>在這件狹小的廁所，淫液和啪嗒啪嗒的交媾聲裡，弗洛朗正勤勤懇懇又飢渴地學習著。弗洛朗粗大的陰莖在米凱萊的身體裡衝撞跳動，連著肛門一起弄溼。他喘著粗氣託著她豐滿的屁股一次又一次深深地進入，擼動她軟著的陰莖，享用她溼潤光滑的內壁，不斷帶出她的蜜液，粘到牆上，低落到地板，整間廁所充滿了她的甜膩騷味。“啊、啊啊……肉、肉棒伸得好裡面！”她幸福地閉上眼睛，享受著大口開合的碰撞，“下面好癢……肉棒快一點……裡面一點……對……啊啊……呼啊……好舒服！舒服！”米凱萊在性慾裡展現神一樣的光輝，淫液就像銀河在她身上聖潔地流轉，嬰兒一樣的肌膚包裹弗洛朗的陰莖，不斷被帶出香嫩可愛的軟肉。她在交媾中張腿吃下所有，流著蜜液的小嘴正在為弗洛朗進行至高無上、神聖不可侵犯的一對一性教育。<br/>……<br/>“射啦……呼啊……好多……呼啊……含不下了……”</p><p> </p><p>甚至沒有詢問來者的句子，米凱萊是直接開啟門的。出乎她的意料，門外的是弗洛朗，他正捧著一束新鮮得奇怪的花朵。“請進。”她說。弗洛朗看著她慢慢轉過身去，她穿著幾乎可以算是透明的睡衣靠近了闔上門。<br/>“謝謝。”她說。<br/>“什麼？”<br/>“這些花都好漂亮。”她說著把那一大束花倒進了瓶子裡，把握在手上那一大把舊的都丟進了垃圾桶，回頭軟綿綿地笑了笑，“聽說他們開了畫展呢。”米凱萊舔舔似乎是被割破的手指說，“那些作品怎麼樣？”<br/>弗洛朗沒有說話。米凱萊就這樣安安靜靜地看著他，棕色的大眼睛安放在睫毛下，染得發硬的頭髮毫無掩飾地亂翹著，她撥了撥睡袍前襟，它像波浪一樣被抖出柔順的褶皺，又被撩開，黑色的內褲若隱若現。<br/>“那您是……”她把削好的水果推到弗洛朗面前，“要不要吃水果？或者喝點茶？”<br/>她見弗洛朗搖搖頭，又把一碟點心推過去，“吃嗎？我做的點心。”<br/>“……我今天來，沒有別的意思……”米凱萊等著他自己把話接上，“上一次……”<br/>米凱萊把睡袍行肩上撥下來，露出了裡面的吊帶。茶几上留著零星幾個煙印子，茶水和點心，還有被她解下來的零碎的擺飾靜靜地躺著。她雙手伸進自己的睡衣，把那兩坨放出來給弗洛朗舔。男人溼熱的舌頭包裹著她的乳頭，弗洛朗翹著嘴巴嘬著，這兩坨鼓囊囊的肉一浪一浪。<br/>“啊……呃啊……Flo……這裡香不香？”<br/>“……喜歡……”弗洛朗緩緩撅嘴把滑滑彈彈的乳頭吐出來，米凱萊的胸在他面前晃盪，“是甜的……”弗洛朗心醉神迷地把臉埋進去吸著。<br/>弗洛朗一邊埋著臉，一邊指了指她的小沙發，把它弄得鬆軟了一點。米凱萊懂得他的意思，翹著屁股爬了過去，豐滿的屁股在黑紗下若隱若現。那張床沒有什麼味道，淡得過分，幾乎沒有任何味道，更不用說香水和精液。<br/>弗洛朗支起帶來的畫架，坐到了凳子上。一點紅色，眼角的嫣紅；粉紅色，肉感的臀部和紗下的乳頭；藍色——陰影、豐滿的藍，盤踞在扭曲的光線，沒入她柔軟的頸脖米凱萊，薄睡袍，黑色——綻開，劃下一端，吊帶外露，展示她漂亮的斜方肌。飽滿的乳房從黑絲裡露出來。而米凱萊跪著，坐在自己光溜溜的腳掌上，內褲把她的私處磨紅，露出橘肉的顏色。埋藏在她身體裡的小玩具嗡嗡叫著，而她雪白的胴體在昏暗的光源下閃著不可思議的、綿軟而溫柔的光——灰色、白色、粉色交織；她的睫毛在光線裡變得金閃閃，臉頰處像處女一般擁有著的細小絨毛在光亮裡被顯現出來。她端端正正地坐著，蜜液從內褲的縫隙中漏出，淌到她白白的腳底板上——肉感的、多汁的、淫蕩的漂亮玫紅色、紫色、橙色。<br/>他不喜歡——儘管弗洛朗沒說——他不喜歡那些展覽裡的畫作。米凱萊坐著、躺著、跪著，塞著玩具，含著精液或者被強姦著，騎在陰莖上，或者縮緊自己的淫肉，吸著塞住她的東西。柔滑的面板在粗糙的布上被磨成情色氾濫的粉紅色，溼潤又柔軟，漂亮又充滿慾望。但是弗洛朗知道這些和畫畫的人沒有關係。是米凱萊本身的獨特的樣子，她那份性感和墮落的天分。而那些畫她的人，是拙劣而毫無筆法的，唯一能讓那畫有點美感的只是米凱萊，她傳奇一樣美麗的臉和身軀——那麼純潔，無數男人插進她的身體，把醜陋的巨物塞進她的嘴裡，撐開她的小嘴和屁股，從頭到尾被淋著精液，但是那麼漂亮、純潔，把自己奉獻給飢渴的陰莖。<br/>他畫著畫著，這幅場景顯得越發純潔，又越發淫蕩。無辜無害，卻張合著私密的小口；安靜可愛，卻翹著被一個又一個男人塞過的屁股。像神明一樣端坐，又像神妓用美貌和豐滿的屁股勾引——紅色、淡綠色、橘黃色、黑色……浪蕩的，羞恥的，性感的顏色——弗洛朗一邊畫著，一邊舔起了嘴脣，好像他此刻就在品嚐什麼。<br/>米凱萊縮起自己的腳趾，看著正在好好作畫的畫家，她閉上了眼睛無聲地高潮了，溼在了內褲裡。<br/>“我想……”弗洛朗沒有說完，米凱萊抬起她一側的腿，有時間抽出玩具。她亮晶晶的屄完整地露出來，嬰兒的粉紅色，大張著嘴收縮著，沾滿她亮晶晶的蜜汁。弗洛朗湊上去，張開嘴包住她的屄，先是含住吮吸著她柔軟光滑的邊緣，再把臉埋得更深，舌頭肏進她的身體，舔舐她溼熱軟滑的內壁，享受它興奮的收縮，嘬嘬吸著它的蜜液。弗洛朗的臉埋在一片溫暖的肉間，壓著米凱萊大張的私處，聽到她昂著頭髮出的浪叫和他舌頭在她私處攪動的啪嗒啪嗒的水聲。<br/>“呃啊……呵啊……哈、哈……”米凱萊的屄被弗洛朗深深含著舔著，他聳動著，伸得越來越深，親吻著她收縮的淫屄，吮她甜蜜的汁液。她的小肉肉被挑逗得又是收縮又是顫抖。弗洛朗從她腿間抬起頭來，他迷戀地看著米凱萊爽到後那副迷醉的表情，鬢髮黏在她臉側，半張著嘴，雪白小巧的牙齒露了出來。“真漂亮……”弗洛朗迷迷糊糊地說，透明的液體還掛在他的脣上。<br/>一股無名的怒火突然在他心中升起，他想到那些男人們如此粗暴地對待她，可他卻不能擁有她那麼漂亮的一面，氣得失去了理智。他扛起米凱萊，往臥室走去，把她摁在那張雙人床上。<br/>“不、不要……”她激烈地掙扎著，不想要玷汙她和她丈夫的床，可是弗洛朗死死摁著她，她自己的淫液已經在床單上留下了液痕。<br/>弗洛朗騎了上來，但她哭著僅僅並著自己的腿，反而有了種要被強姦的處女的樣子，而不像個神妓。<br/>弗洛朗想要掰開她的腿，但她掙扎得太厲害，他索性收緊她的腿，把陰莖往裡肏。“米凱萊，屁股再翹高一點。”她想起婚後每晚她肥胖的丈夫都會讓她趴在床上檢查她是否偷偷吃了甜頭，然後再把著她的小屁股肏進去行房，她實在是感覺到悲傷、罪惡又羞恥，心想著丈夫要是知道了一定會咒罵她是個骯髒的蕩婦，重重地掌摑她。弗洛朗摩擦著她的腿內側肌膚和鬆軟細嫩的屄，肏著她的腿，她的陰莖被甩了起來。<br/>“小狗狗的腿交……”弗洛朗像他們一樣說話，“真放蕩，腿都弄溼了……”<br/>“啊……啊啊……真的不可以……”她哭著搖著頭，死死並著腿。但這絲毫不影響弗洛朗的樂趣。他大力肏著她光滑的腿，在她的腿間進進出出。他看著她被淚水糊滿的臉，聽著她求饒的嗚咽和抽噎，看著羞恥和貞潔的顏色爬上了她的面孔。豆大的、飽滿的、夾雜藍色和灰色的淚珠劃下她美麗的面孔。該死的漂亮……弗洛朗撫上她的臉頰，疊著她的腿快速抽插。她的臉蛋此刻是那樣美麗純潔，閃著粉紅色的光芒，完美的平衡和色彩，那麼汙穢，那麼具有誘惑，弗洛朗瘋狂地在心裡一遍又一遍描摹，一面掐住她的腿與她腿交得更深，射進了她腿間，白色的精液粘上她的小鮑魚，被甩上了她的小蛋蛋。米凱萊似乎是沒有料到自己會被這樣對待，抽噎著打開了脫力的雙腿，展開自己的粉嫩屄穴，討好地蹭著弗洛朗。<br/>“Flo……您想……您想就進來吧……我準備好了……”<br/>“對不起……”弗洛朗突然有點歉疚，低下頭吻了吻她，捲走了她的眼淚和香汗，往下移著嘴脣，確保米凱萊不反抗後吻上了她的嘴脣，吸著她來不及嚥下的黏糊糊的口水，刮過她的牙齒，深情地吻著，吻著她香香軟軟的小嘴，就像他幾十分鐘前那樣深情地吻著她的屄。<br/>“呃啊……”米凱萊翹起屁股，被弗洛朗整根插入，在她和丈夫的床上。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>她躺在原地，彷彿不願意知道自己即將不再漂亮。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>陽光很好，上樓時經過窗戶吹來的風很清爽。但是米凱萊來到畫室的時候差點摔在地上。<br/>那裡已經有人了，但他們不是在等她。被擁抱著的新寵撩起自己的胸罩，被圍著賞玩。她金色的長髮就像瀑布一樣垂落，是純天然的金，甚至閃著亮閃閃的光。男人們玩著她，甚至比玩米凱萊還投入，伴隨著她甜美、完美而婉轉的叫聲，像歌兒一樣百轉千回。看到米凱萊的到來，他們拍拍她的屁股示意她休息。新寵看到了她，特意挑釁又妖嬈地站起來，並不像米凱萊被肏過後四肢無力，好像是想展示自己的年輕與姿色一般——絲毫不慌亂，甚至是遊刃有餘。那雙又大又精美的眼睛上的睫毛自信而美豔地煽動著。她撇了撇米凱萊，從她身邊走過時撞了她的肩膀——或許並不是不小心。米凱萊看不清她的面孔，但聞到了一陣丁香香波的味道，聽到了她一聲玩味的笑。她就站在她身邊，藐視著她。<br/>米凱萊呆呆地站在原地，她的臉部發燙，雙肩顫抖。她不是不知道，她並不想知道這是什麼意思。距離她來的第一次，這裡已經很久沒有找過新模特了。她的大腦一片空白，在原地怔怔地站著，甚至不願意相信她所看到的景象。<br/>看她不過來，男人撈起了她的肩膀，把她抱到腿上，拉下她的花邊內褲，讓她把他腿間的東西一吞到底。<br/>“米凱萊，妳很漂亮。”他挑起了她的下巴，眼淚從她的下巴淌上男人的手，“但是妳也看到了……還不夠呢……”<br/>這不用說。米凱萊自己就看出來了。她是那麼年輕漂亮，頭髮像水波一樣柔軟又富有光澤，沒有軟肚皮和贅肉，大腿和小腿都是完美、豐盈的樣子，如魚得水地在肢體當中起起伏伏，主動且無需任何催促，在體力和年齡的優勢遠遠碾壓了米凱萊。她想著想著，眼淚就流得更過分了：“嗚嗚……對、對不起……米凱萊會更努力……求求大家繼續喜歡我……”她抽噎著扭動著跨部讓男人插得更深，“啊……啊啊……求求大家……”<br/>“怎麼了，米凱萊，”男人們摸摸她潮溼的小臉蛋，“怎麼哭了呀？”<br/>“嗚嗚……啊！嗝……不要……不要不喜歡我……”<br/>“不怪你，”男人看上去安撫性地撫了撫她的頭，實際上是插得更深，進出著逼出一聲聲嗚咽，“妳已經去很努力了。但是妳看，她比妳更年輕，更漂亮，還更緊呢米凱萊。”<br/>男人們命令她張開腿，伸手把碟子裡的葡萄推進去。淫液包裹著小小的果子，慢慢沒入，她飢渴的淫肉把它們夾住，連同淌下的淫水一起吞回去。男人把手推著葡萄，推到她敏感點前摳挖著，一下一下地頂著，“不、不要……啊嗚……”她小幅度地摔著頭，難受地扭動著。接著是第二顆，第三顆，塞進去，有幾個人就趴在她的蜜脣下看著她一張一合把它們吞下，在口子的那顆還在收縮中不斷進出，目光正窺視著她的小口，望進她溼乎乎的通道，看著軟肉擠壓著葡萄一鬆一緊。“啊……啊……蹭到了，還在、還在往裡塞……嗯、嗯啊……”<br/>“米凱萊，現在把它們排出來。”<br/>“不、不可以……”米凱萊哭著想要拒絕，但是她已經順從地開始用力收縮軟肉，試圖把身體裡的異物排出去。甜膩的汁水被擠了出來，一顆終於被推了出來。<br/>“出來啦。米凱萊真棒！”男人們笑笑，把住她的屁股，像給寶寶把尿一樣把著她，被迫被圍觀自己排洩的姿勢，羞恥感席捲了米凱萊，她哭得一塌糊塗，眼淚可憐兮兮地掛在睫毛上。她抽噎著，打著嗝，繃緊雙腳，努力用力把塞在裡面的東西靠著淫肉一張一縮排出來，葡萄不斷地被來回攪動，一次次蹭過她的敏感點，好幾次她的腰根都在男人的手裡軟下去，腿被迫張得更開，被把成更徹底的排洩姿勢。<br/>“嗚嗚……不行了……出不來……”她嗚咽著，扭動著，反而使不上力氣，無助地抽噎著。但這根本無法阻止男人們的侵犯。眼看著第二顆要被排出來了，男人又使壞把它推回去，推到比之前還深的地方，擠壓她的軟肉，米凱萊的嗚咽瞬間變了調。<br/>“小寶貝，叫得真好聽……”男人摸著她的臉蛋和溼漉漉的鬢髮，“果然是適合被拿來玩屁股呢。”<br/>“嗚……嗚嗚……”米凱萊的眼淚源源不斷地下淌，溼漉漉的頭髮黏在她嬰兒一樣的肌膚上，香汗從她的額角滑落，被男人捲入口中品嚐。又這樣進出了三四次，米凱萊的腿已經軟了。<br/>“米凱萊……”男人把著她，“小狗狗上廁所真是可愛呢！”她完全軟在了男人的手上，順從地被把著。接受著他們夾著葡萄的手在她的蜜嘴裡衝撞。她的陰莖沒有勃起但是一股一股地吐著水，一小股又一小股蜜液從她的小脣間溢位，下面一副鬆軟熱情的景象，大張著口，再塞進幾根也是綽綽有餘。男人直接扒開她，一進到底，連著兩顆葡萄捅入她的深處，“啊……啊啊……肉棒……哈……哈……插得好深……”<br/>“看來妳很喜歡啊……”把著她的男人摁著她的大腿，從後面進去，“一下子就夾緊了嘛。”<br/>她記起來，記起來第一次來這兒大家是多麼喜歡她。她早早被賣給個老男人為他生孩子，在他心臟病死前都沒有正眼看過她。米凱萊從來沒有被誰說過愛她，剛生下來的寶寶都沒來得及學說話就夭折了。而她的丈夫，那個猥瑣、冷漠的老男人不用說愛了，那是純粹把她當工具使。老男人也知道米凱萊喜歡小孩子，米凱萊就覺得小孩子白白淨淨、圓圓軟軟的臉可愛，有個繼承人是好事兒，所以他也高興和她做一遍又一遍，反正也就是把她當工具使了。她心甘情願忍受他發福的肚皮、深色的陰莖和猥瑣醜陋的面孔，她被摁在床上，前前後後被進出著，在她神聖的婚姻裡同動物交配一樣抬起屁股被又粗又壯的陰莖塞入灌滿，一次又一次求他射進來。其實早在婚姻裡米凱萊就已經是男人的小母狗了。第二個生得很順利，可惜也夭折了。米凱萊又為此大哭了一場。慢慢的，因為米凱萊獨特的體質，懷孕變得越來越艱難，哪怕是被暖融融的精液內射滿了肚子。在一次又一次懷孕、補充營養和頻繁的交媾中米凱萊不再纖細瘦弱，胸部軟而圓潤，變得越來越豐腴風騷。變得愈來愈敏感，越來越容易出水。<br/>在丈夫和孩子都過世後米凱萊被帶到了這裡。這兒簡直是她的天堂，大家喜歡她，迷戀她，甚至對她說愛她。愛，這個字，這可是米凱萊第一次感受到那樣的感覺，她開始覺得自己漂亮，喜歡自己屄穴紅撲撲，肚子暖融融。她好想要，好想要這一切留下來。米凱萊閉著眼睛嗚嗚得嗚咽著，在前後夾擊下顛簸著，男人們肏著她的私處、乳房、臉和頭髮，陰莖被甩到她的肚皮和臉上，像鞭子一樣羞辱拍打著她，劇烈的水聲、肉體撞擊聲伴隨著她身體裡的葡萄被碾破“咕嘰咕嘰”的聲響填滿了房間，“啊……啊啊……肉棒真棒……好、好舒服……”米凱萊被固定在碩大的陰莖之間，被肏得欲仙欲死，“啊……啊……好喜歡……被插入……啊……啊啊……要、要、要到了……”葡萄被頂到了很深很深的位置，在她宮前摩擦，葡萄被擠爛，汁水混合著熱液在抽插過程中從她的腿根緩緩流下。高潮過後陰莖仍然在她身體裡硬著，在她格外敏感而潮溼的軟肉中攪動。<br/>“啊呼……啊……嗯啊……高潮過後肉棒還插在裡面……啊啊……好舒服……大家、大家來把、把米凱萊肏壞吧……”她不再想著堅貞，即使新寵還在邊上輕蔑地看著她。她一心只想把那些愛挽留下來。<br/>“小母狗果然很淫蕩呢，流出來的東西可真多呢。”<br/>“米凱萊，就算妳不漂亮了我們也喜歡妳貪吃的小屁股。”有人把舌頭湊到被插入的地方舔弄著正在交媾的地方，伸入吮吸著米凱萊的小肉肉。“米凱萊……很快就沒這麼漂亮嘍……”他們抬著米凱萊的臉，看她欲仙欲死的神情。而她被交合的姿勢已經變成了真實的把尿動作。“啊啊、尿、尿要出來了……”米凱萊白眼上翻，陰道一緊，抽搐著，尿液混合淫液匯成水柱噴灑出來。米凱萊一面尿著，一面被插得更深。暖融融的蜜液順著臀瓣緩緩地流著。<br/>她躺在原地，彷彿不願意知道自己即將不再漂亮。</p><p>當天晚上，米凱萊發了高燒。<br/>弗洛朗看著躺在床鋪上的她，臉色是那樣紅潤，紅潤得可怕。她在夢裡囈語著，渾身發燙。為了讓她舒服起來，弗洛朗把手伸進了她的內褲，一下一下地攪著，能讓她在夢裡至少顯現一點舒適的神色。<br/>她在睡夢中委屈地抽噎，“不漂亮還不如死掉……”她低低地嗚咽著，“不漂亮……不漂亮還不如死掉……”<br/>弗洛朗害怕地守在她的身邊。他這才意識到他是這幢房子裡唯一一個沒有在她生病時拋棄她，唯一一個真正關心她、愛著她的人。他哀傷地聽著樓上的男人們夜夜笙歌，撫摸著她柔軟的頭髮。<br/>臉色很差的壯男人，說是米凱萊的遠方表情快馬加鞭地趕來，終於把半死不活的米凱萊帶走了。<br/>就是這麼個黑漆漆的夜晚，她被抬了出去。似乎還沒有走透，還有幾縷香和過高的溫度留在弗洛朗身上。他睏倦地，疲憊地，模糊地，聞著她的香味遠去，看著她的身影消失在黑夜裡，那隻在醫生的擔架上搖晃著的白手，指骨尾端還是粉紅色，在暗沉的色彩裡顛簸。<br/>米凱萊在那個夜裡離開了。<br/>就像一個彩色的幻影，溜出了夢鄉。</p><p>米凱萊是在一個春天回來的。<br/>大家曾傳著流言，有人說她死了，染上了性病，說是喝酒造成的肝癌——還有說是化妝品鉛中毒；有人說她活著，在東南亞縱情享樂，有人說她墮落進了妓院，在那裡維持生計。還有人說她在哪個偏遠地區國王的床上日復一日地行房。<br/>事實就是，米凱萊走了，不知道去了哪裡，變成了一段傳說。男人們看上去毫不在意，可漸漸得發現自己沒有那麼持久了，彷彿少了什麼激情，性交得也越來越少，彷彿是失去了樂趣——他們自稱是害怕性病。漸漸的，這裡也從地下畫室轉為了共同欣賞藝術的場所。<br/>米凱萊回來的時候帶著她的丈夫，她們在南方相遇。他們一起進來，同周圍人問好，弗洛朗想，這裡熱鬧得也許就像她來的那一天。<br/>她穿著亮橙色的套裙，挽著她的丈夫，懷抱著一隻絨毛小狗，看起來溫和又幸福。不再只穿黑色的衣服，也不再低聲下氣地說話。看得出來，男人對她很好，婚後生活很幸福，精疲力盡，病時掉下的肉都被補了回來。他並不帥氣，也算不上魁梧，但是堅實的肩膀被包裹在整整齊齊的西裝外套下，時刻準備將她保護。他的眼睛並不瀟灑迷人，但專注有柔情地看著羞澀的她，當然，重要的是他不在乎她的過去。米凱萊抱著那隻小狗，坐在他身邊喝著飲料。這裡的人換了一批又一批，結婚後她的氣質也變化了很多，人們也變了，那幫男人不知去了哪裡，所以也不再有色鬼來騷擾。她幸福地坐在他的懷裡聽著其他男人講著柏林的畫展。弗洛朗看到那雙眼睛，棕色，熟悉又陌生。也許對於其他人，她胖了，也不再那麼有風情了。可是在弗洛朗的眼裡，她一直都是那麼美，那麼漂亮，無論那雙眼睛是否暗送秋波，無論身材是否風情萬種。她一直都像夢，像煙霧，是無可超越的夢幻，在離他越遠的地方反而顯得更加真實。他望著她，她似乎已脫胎換骨。關於這裡，關於發生的一切，關於在那個廁所，她對於年輕男人的性教育，她看上去是忘記了，又像是沒有。但她沒有停留，依舊撫摸著寵物犬與一桌人談笑風生，依偎在她丈夫的懷裡。<br/>弗洛朗一直默默無聞地呆著。他無言望著她，就像他不知道如何處置那段回憶。香檳、果塔和她的聲音在他的腦海中沉沉浮浮，攪亂他的雙眼。</p><p>他站在露臺上，看到米凱萊正和她溫柔的丈夫往停車的方向走去。<br/>“米凱萊！！”他撐著欄杆大喊道。<br/>她停住了，回過頭來，橙色的裙襬一陣飄揚<br/>“米凱萊——”弗洛朗在露臺上不停地揮著手，“米——凱——萊——”<br/>她聽到了，回過頭好像想起了什麼，對露臺上的弗洛朗微微一笑。<br/>弗洛朗身後的露臺正掛著他的有名處女作——《漂亮寶貝》。象徵性欲和傳說的尤物流著淚，溫柔地彎著嘴角。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>为浪费您的生命抱歉。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>